Regret(s)
by mytalicious
Summary: Penyesalan itu selalu ada belakangan. [Aomine x Reader x Akashi]. Btw, happy birthday, Akashi-sayang .


[Name] menatap kekasihnya—Aomine Daiki—yang sedang mencium bibir Satsuki dengan nanar. Nafasnya menjadi terhambat dengan seketika. Ia mengulas senyum pedih. "D-Dai- _kun_..." lirihnya pada angin.

Gadis itu berbalik—berjalan menjauh tanpa arah sampai akhirnya dia menemukan teman masa kecilnya—Akashi Seijuurou—yang sedang meneguk soda sambil duduk di kursi kayu di pinggir danau. "Sei." sapanya pelan.

Akashi menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Oh—[Name]. Tumben kau kemari?" tanyanya sambil menutup botol sodanya dan melemparkannya ke keranjang sampah terdekat. "Kau tidak bersama Aomine? Dia ada di—"

"Kau cukup cerewet hari ini." [Name] memotong pertanyaan Akashi yang cukup menyesakkan hatinya dengan cepat. Gadis itu mengalihkan tatapannya kepada langit petang yang jingga, kemudian menghela nafas panjang. "Kau ke sini pakai mobil?" tanya [Name] spontan.

Akashi mengangguk pelan. "Hm. Akan 'ku antar." ujarnya cepat. Pemuda itu menarik tangan [Name] dengan cepat dan berjalan ke parkiran mobil di sekitar taman itu. "Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku." ancamnya datar.

"Ha'i! Ha'i!" [Name] memutar bola matanya bosan, dia memasuki mobil Akashi. Tidak lama Akashi masuk dan mobilnya berjalan dengan kecepatan sedang. "Di mana sopirmu?"

"Libur." sahutnya pendek. "Jadi, apa yang terjadi dengan kau dan si hitam itu?" tanya Sei sinis.

"Dia berciuman dengan Satsuki." jawab [Name] santai. "Jadi, aku langsung pergi." lanjutnya.

Akashi terdiam, dia mengeratkan genggamannya pada stir sambil menggertakkan gigi. Kemudian dia menarik nafas panjang saat [Name] menyunggingkan senyum kecil padanya.

" _Daijoubu desu_?" Pemuda itu menatap teman masa kecilnya itu dengan khawatir. Tangannya bergerak untuk menggenggam tangan [Name] dan yang satunya masih menggenggam stir kemudi. "Kau tidak perlu menahannya kalau kau tidak kuat." ujarnya dengan lembut.

[Name] menggeleng pelan. Dia membalik tangannya dan balik menggenggam tangan Akashi. Senyum manis tercipta di wajah pucatnya. "Dia jahat, 'kan? Seharusnya aku di rumah sakit untuk _check_ - _up_ penyakitku sekarang, tapi karena dia bilang ingin menemuiku." [Name] melepas tangan Akashi, dia mencengkram dadanya yang terasa sesak. Air matanya ingin turun. "Aku bela-belain datang ke sini! T-Tapi, d-dia... d-dia malah sibuk berciuman dengan gadis lain."

"Aku akan menendang bokongnya." sahut Akashi datar. Pemuda itu menghentikan mobilnya di depan rumah [Name]. Dia menekan kunci di jendela. "Boleh aku mampir?" pintanya.

"T-Tapi ini sudah malam—"

"Di depan rumahmu ada Aomine. Biarkan aku menjagamu, [Name]." ujarnya dengan lembut.

"Baiklah, Sei."

Aomine menatap garang dua manusia yang baru saja muncul dari balik gerbang hitam tersebut. "[Name]! Kau dari mana saja! Aku mencarimu di mana-mana!" Pemuda berkulit gelap itu menggeram keras. Dia berjalan maju dan hendak meninju wajah Akashi karena pemuda itu sedang memeluk bahu [Name]. "Lepaskan tanganmu, Keparat! Dia keka—"

"DIAM!" [Name] berteriak, dia memotong ancaman Aomine. Bukan salahnya, jika dia merasa muak dengan Aomine, pemuda itu merasa dialah yang paling benar. Padahal, dialah keparatnya. "Jangan sekali-kali kau memaki Sei! Atau aku yang akan memukulmu." bentaknya tepat di depan wajah Aomine.

"K-Kau...! Cuma gara-gara dia kau membentakku!? Aku ini kekasihmu—!"

PLAK!

Aomine terbelalak, dia meraba pipinya yang baru saja ditampar oleh [Name]. Dia menggertakkan giginya kesal.

"Seorang kekasih tidak akan membiarkan kekasihnya melihatnya berciuman dengan gadis lain, Aomine- _san_." ujar [Name] dengan penuh penekanan. Tangannya mengepal dengan keras, dia menunjuk pintu gerbangnya. Matanya yang sudah berkaca-kaca menatap iris Aomine dengan tajam. "Keluar, Aomine. Keluar." pintanya lemah.

"[N-Name]—I-tu salah paham! A-Aku ti-tidak—" Aomine tercekat saat melihat kekasihnya meneteskan air mata, dia berjalan maju—hendak menghapus air mata gadis itu. Namun, [Name] menjauh—ia kembali tersedu-sedu. "[Name]—Maafkan aku.." pintanya memelas.

"Keluar, Aomine. Biarkan aku sendirian dulu." isaknya semakin keras. Gadis itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya semakin keras. Ia menatap kekasihnya dengan tatapan memohon. "Kumohon, keluarlah. Pergi—Pergi dari sini!" bentaknya.

Aomine pergi keluar dengan kepala yang tertunduk lesu. Dia menutup kembali gerbang rumah [Name] dan melemparkan tatapan bersalah pada kekasihnya yang sedang menangis itu. "[Name]..."

Akashi memeluk teman masa kecilnya dengan lembut. Dia mengecup kening [Name] dengan cukup lama. "Istirahatlah, aku akan pergi." bisiknya sebelum berbalik.

"Maafkan aku, Sei." ujar [Name] dengan tatapan bersalah. Gadis itu menghentikan tangisannya dan memasuki rumahnya tanpa menunggu Akashi menghilang dari tempat tinggalnya ini. "Selamat malam." lirihnya sebelum pintu ditutup.

Akashi tidak menjawab, dia membuka gerbang dan kembali menutupnya. Sebelum masuk ke mobilnya dia melemparkan tatapan yang dalam kepada rumah [Name] yang gelap itu. "Selamat malam, [Name]." lirihnya termakan deru mesin mobil.

[Name] menghabiskan malamnya dengan menangis dan terus menangis hingga pagi menjelang. Gadis itu sekarang sedang mengolesi roti panggang dengan selai kacang. Dia meneguk susu vanila panasnya dan menggigit roti di tangannya dengan beringas.

Tangannya meletakkan gelas ke meja, kemudian membuka _smart phone_ miliknya yang tergeletak di meja makan.

 **11** [Misscalls] **5** [New Message]

Dengan lesu dia menekan pin untuk membuka kuncinya dan menekan aplikasi pesan.

 **Daiki** [4] **Sei** [1]

[Name] mendengus, dia membuka pesan dari Daiki dan men- _scroll up_ untuk melihat pesan yang paling lama.

 **Daiki** :

[Name]

 _Jawab aku_ , [Name].

[Name] _aku akan datang ke rumahmu besok sekitar jam 10_.

[Name], _aku dalam perjalanan_.

Ia mengeluarkan profil Daiki dan membuka profil Sei. Matanya terkejut saat Sei mengirimkan pesan yang cukup panjang kepadanya.

 **Sei** :

 _Aku mencintaimu_ , _aku yakin kau telah tahu itu dari dulu_. _Besok aku tidak bisa mengunjungimu hanya untuk mengecek keadaanmu_. _Ada rapat sialan yang menungguku_ , _tapi ingatlah_ , _telpon aku jika sesuatu terjadi_.

[ **Name** ] :

 _Dan_ , _kau tahu aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu itu_ _lagi_. _Tenang saja_ , _jika aku kambuh_ , _kau akan merasa sangat ku repotkan_. _Berjuanglah untuk rapatnya_ , _Sei_.. _chan_ (^_^).

 **Sei** :

 _Hn_. _Ohayou_ , [Name]. _Jangan kirim pesan padaku lagi_. _Ponselku akan dimatikan selama di kantor_.

Gadis itu tersenyum manis. Ia meletakkan lagi smart phone miliknya dan mengedarkan tatapannya ke sekeliling rumah. [Name] meletakkan piring serta gelasnya di _wastafel_ dan menggelung tinggi rambutnya.

"Baiklah, kita akan berkemas!" Ia mulai mengemasi rumahnya yang berantakan. Di mulai dengan menyusun bantal yang bertebaran dan diakhiri dengan mengepel lantai.

Gadis itu merapikan tatanan rambutnya dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan celana hitam selutut ditambah kaus polo berwarna merah tua.

Ia mengambil dua gelas kaca dan mengisinya dengan jus jambu biji yang dingin dan meletakkannya di nampan bersama _salty cookies_.

TENG!

Lonceng rumah berbunyi. "Aomine—dia pasti sudah sampai." bisiknya pada angin. [Name] mengambil hidangan itu dan meletakkannya di meja ruang tamu. Kemudian dibukalah pintu berdaun dua itu olehnya. "Silahkan masuk." ujarnya datar.

Aomine memasuki rumah itu dengan gugup. Dia tercekat saat kekasihnya menyuruhnya duduk di ruang tamu. ' _Biasanya kami akan bersantai di ruang keluarga_ — _ **Shit**_ _aku benar_ - _benar membuatnya marah_.' maki Aomine pada dirinya sendiri.

Gadis itu mendudukan dirinya di depan Aomine. "Ada apa, Aomine?" tanya [Name] datar. Keringat dingin meluncur di pelipisnya dengan cukup deras. Dalam hati, ia berharap kekasihnya itu tidak sadar akan kegugupannya. "Kenapa kau ke sini?" Mulut [Name] melontarkan pertanyaan yang bermakna sama lagi.

"Berkunjung ke rumah kekasihnya. Apa itu salah?" ringis Aomine gugup. Ia mengulas senyum lebar di wajahnya itu.

"Tidak salah." sahutnya santai. "Tapi, akan sangat salah kalau yang kau kunjungi itu kekasihmu yang kau pojokkan tadi malam." ujarnya dengan sinis.

' _ **DAMN**_! _AKU MATII_!' Aomine kalap—dia benar-benar sangat kalap. Kekasihnya ini memang sangat menusuk kalau berbicara saat sedang marah. Ia menatap [Name] dengan tatapan memelas. "Kumohon, maafkan aku." lirihnya lagi.

"Apa—" [Name] terdiam. "Apa alasanmu mencium Satsuki?" tanya gadis itu dengan lirih, sorot matanya yang sendu menatap Aomine dengan terluka. "Apa alasanmu, Dai- _kun_?"

Aomine terkaget. Kekasihnya begitu terluka dan dia sama sekali tidak menyadarinya. [Name] bahkan masih mau memanggilnya dengan panggilan itu di saat dia sudah sangat mengecewakannya.

Aomine bangkit dari duduknya. Dia bersimpuh di kaki [Name] dan menggenggam dengan erat kedua tangan gadis manisnya itu. "Satsuki—dia menyatakan perasaannya padaku." lirih Aomine diikuti tatapan [Name] yang mengosong. "Tapi, percayalah, aku telah menolaknya. Dia hanya meminta ciuman selamat tinggal, dia akan pergi ke Singapura—malam ini." jelas pemuda itu.

"K-Kenapa—" Air mata mengalir dari kedua mata [Name] dengan perlahan. Gadis itu merasa egois, karena dirinya Aomine menolak Satsuki. Padahal dirinya yang begitu lemah ini tidak akan berguna untuk pria itu. "Kenapa kau menolaknya, Dai- _kun_? A-Aku—Aku tidak baik untukmu! Aku tidak pan—!"

Mata gadis itu terbelalak. Dia bisa merasakan dengan baik saat bibir tipis itu menempel di bibirnya dan mulai melumat bibir gembilnya dengan perlahan. "Mph—!" Nafasnya tertahan.

Aomine melepaskan ciumannya dengan [Name]. Dia menatap wajah kekasihnya yang sayu dan kembali menarik bibir gadis itu ke ciuman panjang ciptaannya.

"Nghh—Dai-mph!" [Name] melepaskan bibirnya dari pagutan ganas kekasihnya saat mendapat celah. Ia menatap Daiki dengan heran. "D-Dai- _kun._.." lirihnya tidak percaya.

"Aku hanya mencintaimu." lirihnya. Ia menyampirkan helaian rambut [Name] ke balik telinga gadis itu. "Jangan buat aku merasa akan kehilanganmu." ujar Aomine dengan sendu.

[Name] terkaget. Nafasnya tercekat—dia mencengkram dadanya. "Uhk! Hngg—Daikihh!" [Name] panik—dia mulai memukul-mukul dadanya. Dia masih bisa melihat jika kekasihnya sangat panik.

Gadis itu ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Namun, kegelapan sudah menariknya duluan.

Aomine terkejut setengah mati, dia langsung menggendong kekasihnya itu dengan _bridal style_ dan membawanya keluar dari rumah itu.

Dengan mobil yang kecepatannya di atas batas normal—Aomine mengantar kekasihnya ke rumah sakit terdekat.

Akashi menarik kerah kemeja Aomine dengan geram. Dia bisa melihat ekspresi Aomine yang tidak terima dengan kelakuannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada [Name]!" bentaknya di koridor rumah sakit.

"Aku bersumpah aku tidak melakukan apapun! Dia tiba-tiba sesak nafas dan pingsan!" balas Aomine membentak.

"BERHENTI!" Perawat itu memandang kedua pemuda itu dengan tajam. "Kalau kalian masih berkelahi, aku tidak akan biarkan kalian menemui pasien." bentaknya.

Akashi berdecak kesal bersamaan dengan Aomine. "Baiklah, kami berdamai. Awas!" Akashi menyerobot masuk diikuti dengan Aomine di belakanganya.

Mata Aomine dan Akashi menyendu melihat [Name] yang sangat pucat. "[Name], _daijoubu desu_?" tanya Akashi sendu.

[Name] menyunggingkan senyum. "Kau ada rapat, bukan? Kenapa kau datang?" tanya [Name] balik—sangat pandai mengalihkan arah pembicaraan dan perhatian semuanya.

"Keadaanmu memburuk dari kemarin, kau pikir aku bisa mengabaikanmu.." bisik Akashi. Pemuda itu menggenggam tangan [Name] dengan erat, kemudian tersenyum tipis ke arah gadis berdarah Asia Timur tersebut. "Kekasihmu butuh kejelasan, [Name]. Katakan yang sebenarnya padanya." nasihat Akashi sebelum menghilang di balik pintu.

Aomine memajukan tubuhnya. Dia memandang tubuh pucat itu dengan pandangan bersalah. "Ini semua salahku, 'kan?" bisiknya bersalah. "Jelaskan padaku, [Name]—Apa yang terjadi padamu?" bisik pemuda itu.

Air mata langsung meluncur dengan deras dari sudut-sudut mata [Name]. Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan sangat keras. "Klep jantungku bocor, aku seharusnya _check_ - _up_ kemarin. Tapi karena kabur, keadaanku memburuk." ujar [Name] dengan tersedu-sedu. "Aku juga penderita asma kronis. Aku sangat menyedihkan, bukan?" isaknya.

Aomine terbelalak. Dia merengkuh gadis itu—menariknya ke dalam pelukan yang sangat hangat. "Maafkan aku! Seharusnya aku tidak memaksamu datang kemarin." Aomine menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dalam lipatan leher [Name] dan terisak di sana. "B-Berjuanglah! Aku akan selalu di sampingmu." pinta Aomine.

[Name] tersenyum pedih. "Andai—Andai semuanya semudah itu." Gadis itu kembali berbaring, dia menyentuh tempat jantungnya berada. Kemudian terkekeh pelan. "Aku bahkan ragu kalau besok aku bisa melihat matahari." lirihnya.

"Kau harus yakin!" Aomine membentaknya. "Jangan pernah—Jangan pernah berpikir untuk meninggalkanku!" Ia menggenggam tangan kekasihnya itu dengan sangat erat.

[Name] menggeleng pelan. "Aku akan mempertimbangkannya—untuk meninggalkanmu atau tidak." kekeh gadis itu.

Pemuda itu terdiam, dia mengecup bibir kekasihnya itu dengan lembut. "Aku mencintaimu, berjuanglah—untukku dan untuk teman masa kecilmu itu." bisik Aomine.

[Name] tertegun. "Enghh—" Dia mengangguk lemah, alat pendeteksi detak jantung menunjukkan jika jantungnya melemah.

Aomine panik, dia ingin menekan tombol darurat. Namun, [Name] menghalanginya. "[Name]—Kau akan pergi." bisiknya tidak senang.

"Setidak...nya b-biarkan a-ku bersama..mu." bisiknya. Dia mengecup bibir pemuda itu dengan lembut, lalu memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat. "Bi...arkan aku mati dalam pe-lukan...mu Dai..kun—!"

Nafas terakhir gadis itu berhenti. Namun permohonannya terwujud. Ia pergi, dalam pelukan kekasihnya; Aomine Daiki.

"[Name]...! [Name]—Huwaaa!" Aomine menjerit tidak percaya. Pintu kamar inap [Name] didobrak oleh Akashi dan disusul dengan perawat-perawat yang bertugas. "K-Kumohon—[NAME]!" jeritnya lagi.

Akashi terdiam. Dia mengepalkan tangannya dengan keras. Wajahnya dibuang ke arah lain—menutup matanya dari pemandangan yang mengiris hati ini. "[Name]—Pada akhirnya, aku selalu terlambat." bisiknya pada angin.

•• **[Name] & Seijuurou ****••**

"FLASHBACK."

" _Ne_ — _Sei_! _Jangan tinggalkan aku_!" [Name] _yang masih berumur lima tahun itu berdecak sebal_. _Dia menarik tas yang dikenakannya untuk bermain rumah-rumahan dengan Sei dengan kasar_. " _Seii_! _Tolong aku_ , _**Bakashi**_!" _teriak bocah perempuan itu pada Seijuurou_.

" _Berisik_!" _Bocah bersurai merah acak-acakan itu berdecak kesal_. _Ia mendengus ke arah_ [Name] _dan terus berjalan tanpa menoleh lagi_. " _Itu bagianmu_ , _dasar lemah_!" _ejeknya_.

" _Kau curang_ , _seharusnya ini bagianmu_!" [Name] _memerah_. " _L_ - _Lagipula_ , _kau itu suamiku_!" _bentaknya lagi dengan lantang_. _Untung saja taman sedang_ _ **kosong melompong**_...

" _Siapa peduli_!? _Lagipula_ , _aku jadi suamimu cuma di permainannya saja_! _Sekarang siapa yang_ _ **Baka**_!" _Anak Akashi itu berlari dengan cepat_ , _wajar saja dia hanya memegang dua boneka yang berperan sebagai anaknya dan_ [Name] . _Tidak seperti_ [Name] _yang membawa banyak barang_. " _Dasar lama_! _Siput_!" _ejek anak itu lagi_.

[Name] _berdecak sebal_. " _Lihat saja_ , _jangan marah kalau ada pangeran yang akan merebutku darimu_!" _Ancam_ [Name] _dengan garang_.

" _Memangnya_ , _siapa yang mau denganmu_?" _sinis Sei lagi_.

•• PRESENT ••

"Kalau saja aku tidak menyia-nyiakanmu waktu itu..." Seijuurou terdiam. "Apa kau bisa menjadi milikku [Name]?"

.

.

.

 **OMAKE**

.

.

.

Proses pemakaman berlangsung dengan khidmat. Para pelayat sudah pulang ke rumah masing-masing, kecuali Aomine dan Akashi.

"Jalankan hidupmu Aomine." Akashi menghela. "[Name] tidak akan suka melihatmu terus bersedih. Dia tidak akan suka melihat mataharinya meredup." ujar pemuda itu pada Aomine.

Aomine tersenyum tipis. Dia menepuk bahu Akashi pelan dan pergi menjauh. "Begitu pula denganmu." bisiknya. "[Name] tidak akan suka melihat cinta pertamanya bersedih, Sei- _chan_." lanjutnya dengan nada mengejek.

"[Name]..."

•• [ _Kadang penyesalan muncul bukan karena kita selalu menyia-nyiakan sesuatu_ , _melainkan saat kita terlalu tidak peduli akan sesuatu._ ] ••


End file.
